Warriors: A Twist to Remember
by Cherrycloud456
Summary: What if the warriors who die three times had the chance to teleport to a alternate universe and could choose any point in their lives that they would want to change? Join the warriors to find out what Tigerstar does when he goes back in time. In his own little world what would Tigerstar do if he could fix anything he wanted. Read to find out. I do not own Warriors.
1. The Twist Begins

Fireheart lay outside the warriors den. He looked up at the rising sun and trotted over to Tigerclaw to find out what patrol he was on. Tigerclaw called Fireheart to him and Fireheart hurried over.

"Fireheart, you will be checking on the borders along with Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Darkstripe." Tigerclaw stalked away and went into Bluestar's den.

"Hey, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Darkstripe we're going to check the borders." Fireheart called. He waited until everyone was there and set off.

The borders were clear with no sign of attack. Fireheart thought he heard cat screeching through the ferns as he approached the tunnel. He pushed his way through the bracken and saw cats fighting in the clearing. _Bluestar._ Fireheart thought. He rushed to Bluestar's den.

"Hello, Bluestar. I've waited a long time for this." Fireheart heard Tigerclaw say. Fireheart stuck his head inside the den to see what was going on. He watched in horror as Tigerclaw stuck his thorn sharp claws into Bluestar's belly. The blue warrior screeched and she fell to the floor - a still, unmoving figure.

Fireheart looked away. He couldn't see any more of it. He couldn't believe the leader he had known for so long could be dead, and Tigerclaw, her own deputy, would kill her. Fireheart ran away before Tigerclaw would come out and find out he witnessed what he had done.

Fireheart ran blindly into the fray so full of rage and sadness he fought any unfamiliar cat he saw. He had to choke back tears through all of it until he heard Tigerclaw yell, "Enough." as he walked outside of Bluestar's den. Tigerclaw hopped onto the High Rock and let out a loud yowl.

"Listen, Clanmates. Bluestar is dead." Tigerclaw said so full of sadness Fireheart almost believed that Tigerclaw had no idea what happened. There were shocked mews that sounded across the clearing. "And do not harm any more of these rogues, they will be your new Clanmates now." This brought even more shocked mews.

Fireheart looked away and stared at his paws as Tigerclaw continued, but he payed no attention to what Tigerclaw said he knew Tigerclaw was lying. He waited until Tigerclaw finished speaking and walked to the tunnel entrance, his tail dragging. When he had gotten to the end of the tunnel entrance he ran like mad when he knew no one was looking. He couldn't hold back his tears, they were streaming down his face as he ran.

When he finally thought he got far enough away so no one could hear him, he began to mourn for Bluestar. He began to feel a presence near him. He felt fur brush his shoulder so he looked to his side, but he didn't see anything. Suddenly he saw a faint shape in front of him. It looked like Bluestar, but she was beginning to fade.

"Fireheart, you are so much more than you think. You have a great destiny in front of you." she said.

Then there was a rustling in the bushes. Fireheart crept forward and sniffed, he smelled Sandstorm. He went even further into the bush and clashed heads with Sandstorm. They both grunted then fell backwards.

"Sandstorm, what are you doing here?" Fireheart asked.

"I just got here. I saw you leave and when you didn't come back I decided I would follow you", she replied. "I..I was worried about you."

"Why?" he asked very confused. _Why would Sandstorm worry about me._ he thought.

"Because... because I...I..I love you." she said shyly then she looked away.

_Sandstorm loves me._ Fireheart thought. He wasn't sure what he was feeling now, but it felt good. So he said, "I love you to." Sandstorm looked back at him and they looked at each other for what seemed like ages then Fireheart licked Sandstorm's ear.

They walked back to camp together with their tails twined. When they exited the tunnel the cats were crowded around the entrance.

"Oh, Fireheart, thank Starclan you've finally come back. Tigerclaw was right when he said you'd come back later."

"What do you mean?" Fireheart asked. He looked around to see all the anxious faces.

Mousefur approached him and said, "You mean you don't know. Your the new Clan deputy."

"What?" Fireheart asked still very confused. _Why would Tigerclaw choose me as deputy? I thought he hated me._

Then Fireheart saw Tigercaw approaching him, he stepped forward to meet Tigerclaw. "Congratulations, new Clan deputy." he said with a sneer on his face. Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes and turned away.

_What's he up to?_ Fireheart thought. Sandstorm came and rubbed her head against his chin and he nuzzled her back. They got up and walked to the warriors den together.

Sandstorm and Fireheart shared tongues for a few moment before they went to sleep. As hard as he tried Fireheart could not fall asleep. Tigerclaw was up to something and he wanted to know what it was. Fireheart got up careful not to disturb Sandstorm and got out of the warriors den.

He snuck around camp until he came up to the leader's den. Tigerclaw was in there and he wasn't alone. Fireheart got as close as he could to the den without getting found out. He angled his ears in the direction of the conversation inside. It was muffled but he could still hear what they were talking about.

"Listen, Boulder. I told you it's only temporary. As soon as he messes something up trust me, I won't be as patience as Bluestar with it. He won't last long I'll make sure of that." Fireheart heard Tigerclaw say. "And when I get my nine lives tomorrow there will be no mercy in this Clan for cats who do not honor the warrior code or follow orders. Anyone who steps up to me will be finished."

"I see. Well I will try my absolute hardest to be an example of what is to be expected around here."

"Good. Now I need to rest for my ceremony tomorrow. I'll be back in about two days."

"Okay. I'll be sure to keep and eye on you-know-who. I'll report everything to you when you get back."

"Excellent, now get out."

Fireheart raced back to his den and hoped his scent wouldn't give him away. He peeked out of the den, but the cat Tigerclaw was talking to didn't seem to notice his scent. He found a place to relax and scooted in next to Sandstorm and tried to go to sleep. Eventually sleep came over him and he drifted into darkness.


	2. Tigerstar's Perspective

**Tigerstar's point of view (flashback)**

Tigerstar was attacking Firestar full of rage and was surprised when Firestar had enough energy to kill him. But Tigerstar wanted to see Firestar die. When he faded he was still there and saw the lighting hit the tree and burst into flames. Tigerstar knew this marked the end of his enemy's life. He saw Firestar fall and turned away.

The next thing he knew he was standing in the clearing with a strange rock but he wasn't alone. All of the Dark Forest cats and Starclan cats that had died a third time were also there, but Tigerstar's gaze was focused on the stone lying in front of all of them. Everyone there seemed to know exactly what to do, they touched their noses to the stone and disappeared along with the stone.

After some serious thought Tigerstar thought of exactly the space in time he wanted to travel back to. In his mind he knew that none of what was going to happen in his world was going to alter the time line, but he wanted revenge on the cat he hated most. Although he also knew this wasn't his real enemy it was just an exact replica of him to fit his world.

Tigerstar touched his nose to the stone and disappeared from the clearing. He was going to change things and make everything the way he had wanted it to be. He was traveling through a blue vortex and landed in the forest he knew so well. He looked around and saw his rogues teaming up with him. He was going to change _his_ history and his destiny.

Tigerclaw knew the first thing he needed to do was kill Bluestar. He knew that she would be in her den, but he needed Fireheart out of the way so he wouldn't thwart his plans again. And in this alternate reality he would make it happen.

"I need to take care of something. Stay here and wait until I give the signal." Tigerclaw said and ran to the camp.

He saw Fireheart getting up and called him over for a patrol. This time Fireheart wouldn't stop him from killing Bluestar this time things would be different. When Fireheart left Tigerclaw gave the signal to attack. The rogues jumped out of the bushes and into the unsuspecting Clan. Tigerclaw watched his rogues and was delighted that his cats were doing a good job at attacking the Clan. What Tigerclaw really wanted was to get Bluestar out of the way after that heh would take her place.

When he made sure no one was looking he snuck into Bluestar's den. Her scent bathed the walls. Now would be his chance.

"Tigerclaw, what are you doing? What's going on over there? If there's trouble then I must help my Clanmates." Bluestar said.

"You're not going anywhere, Bluestar," Tigerclaw said menacingly, "I've been waiting a long time for this." He lunged at Bluestar's neck and clawed her pelt with his sharp claws. He heard Bluestar's neck crack and tossed her aside with blood gushing out of her throat. Her eyes glazed over. Tigerclaw stood over her, his eyes twinkling in achievement. Now all he had to do was _get rid of Fireheart._ He had to have patience though. He wouldn't kill Fireheart yet.

_Not until he doesn't follow a direct order. Knowing Fireheart that should be soon, _he thought.

Maybe Bluestar went easy on him, but Tigerclaw was sure he would not be so gracious. He walked out of the den and yowled. He told the Clan that the rogues they were fighting would become their Clanmates and that they should treat them with respect. He also told the Clan that Bluestar was dead. He was satisfied with their were shocked gasps from the crowd. He didn't tell his Clanmates the truth though.

He also announced that Fireheart was the new deputy, but found out that Fireheart was missing. He promised the Clan that he would be back soon and not to worry.

He was right soon the Clan was crowded near the fern tunnel. Tigerclaw stepped up to Fireheart and said, "Congratulations, new Clan deputy." He narrowed his eyes turned away thinking, _You'd better enjoy it while it lasts._

Later, Boulder, a cat Tigerclaw had met at the Twolegplace, came in to talk with him.

Boulder walked up to where Tigerclaw was sitting. Tigerclaw quickly got up and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, Boulder?"

"I want to ask you why you no longer want us to kill the flame colored warrior."

"Because, Boulder, I want that honor to myself. That time will come soon enough I'll make sure of it. His position is only temporary."

"One more question."

"Yes."

Boulder looked at his paws and shifted his weight a little.

"Well, spit it out! Don't just stand here like a nervous kit!"

"I was wondering if I could be deputy when Fireheart isn't."

"Listen, Boulder. I told you it's only temporary. As soon as he messes something up, I won't be as patience as Bluestar with it. He won't last long I'll make sure of that. And when I get my nine lives tomorrow there will be no mercy in this Clan for cats that do not follow the warrior code or follow orders. Anyone who steps up to me will be finished." Tigerclaw said his anger rising.

"I see. Well I will try my absolute hardest to be an example of what is to be expected around here."

His anger waning Tigerclaw said, "Good. Now I need my rest for the ceremony tomorrow. I'll be back in about two days."

Boulder backed out of the den and Tigerclaw watched him go. After making sure all was quiet Tigerclaw finally got some rest. He had a big day tomorrow, and he was detrimined to make the best of it.


	3. Fireheart's Day

**Thank you to everyone that has read my story so far. I appreciate all your comments and your support. I look forward to reading your fan fictions and I hope you enjoy this story. Also if you haven't read my other story The Finding of the Lost Clan I need help picking a name for Cinderheart's kits if you could go on my profile and vote that would be awesome.**

Fireheart was sleeping in, tired from his night escapade. When he felt himself being shaken back and forth. His green eyes opened sleepily and he yawned. He looked up and saw all the warriors looking at him expectantly. "What? Why are you looking at me?" Then he remembered that he was the new Clan deputy. "Oh, right," he cleared his throat. He hadn't really planned who would go on patrol yet. "Um. Why don't Mousefur, Longtail, Brackenfur, and Darkstripe go on a hunting patrol, and I will take Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Frostfur on a border patrol."

All the cats seemed satisfied, and Fireheart let out a breath of relief. He ate some fresh kill and was ready to go on the border patrol. Fireheart enjoyed Sandstorm's company he wished he could enjoy it more, but he had a job to do.

The border was clear with no scent of enemy patrols. The patrol went back to camp and rested for a little bit. Fireheart still had to make four more patrols for that day and he also had to train his apprentice, Cloudpaw. Fireheart announced the rest of the patrols and called Cloudpaw to come and train with him. Cloudpaw lazily got up and followed Fireheart.

They stopped at the training area and began. Fireheart noticed that Cloudpaw wasn't his usual energetic self. His nephew was not trying to become the best warrior anymore; he was not even trying. No matter how many times Fireheart had told him that both of them had to try their hardest to become the best they could be to show their Clanmates that kittypets could become warriors, Cloudpaw acted like he was disregarding everything he had told him.

Fireheart ended the training early and decided that he would keep a close eye on his apprentice. He watched Cloudpaw slowly walk away and Fireheart beat him back to camp. Tigerstar still wasn't back from his nine lives ceremony and Fireheart knew it was his duty as deputy to watch over his Clanmates while his leader was away. _Although I would hardly call that no good murderer a leader. _Fireheart thought.

Everyone was back from their patrols and was sharing tongues around the fresh kill pile. Fireheart got himself a sparrow and he saw Sandstorm sitting by the warriors den. He walked over to sit by her.

He lay down next to her, ate his fresh kill and began sharing tongues with her. She licked him and they nuzzled each other, enjoying their company. It was getting dark, but Fireheart decided that they should go for a night walk.

"C'mon, do you want to walk with me?" he asked.

Sandstorm got a playful look in her eyes and replied, "Sure, race you to the tunnel." She took off running and was laughing.

"Hey, that's not fair you got a head start." Fireheart said as he raced after her. He caught up with her and they reached the tunnel almost at the same time, Sandstorm barely beat him.

They walked through the forest together and stopped at the Great Oak. Sandstorm looked into his eyes and said, "I love you."

Fireheart in reply said, "I love you to."

Sandstorm licked him and started purring. He also purred and they sat in front of the Great Oak with their tails twined looking up at the stars.

They eventually had to go back to camp. Tigerstar was supposed to come back tomorrow and he had to make sure he had everything under control. He laid down in his nest and Sandstorm squeezed in next to him. He fell asleep with Sandstorm's scent comforting him.

Fireheart woke up with the sun shining in his face. Sandstorm was still sleeping. Fireheart watched the steady rise and fall of her chest for a while until he decided it was time to get up. He stretched his limbs and saw a figure in the fern tunnel. He wasn't surprised when Tigerstar stepped out of it. He went up to him and told him everything that happened since he left camp. Tigerstar seemed satisfied so Fireheart got busy setting up patrols.

The patrols left and Fireheart had a little time to himself. He was going to ask Cloudpaw to train with him, but his apprentice was nowhere to be found. He figured that Cloudpaw probably went with the other apprentices on patrol.

Since Fireheart really didn't have anything to do he walked around the forest thinking about everything. From Bluestar's death to her weird prophecy, to Sandstorm and his relationship, to what Fireheart had heard Tigerstar and Boulder talking about. These thoughts were all turning around his head. He was thinking too much that it ended up giving him a headache. He lay down by Sunningrocks and listened to the calming sound of the river flowing. He wanted to see if his friend, Graystripe, would come to meet him by the border like they would always do.

After sitting by the river for a few hours with no sign of his friend. He got up and decided to catch some fresh kill because he didn't want to come back to camp empty-handed. He caught two mice, which was good considering it was almost Leafbare. He returned to camp and put his mice on the fresh kill pile. He got some fresh kill for himself ands settled himself beside Sandstorm.

He shared tongues with Sandstorm again and they snuggled with each other and Fireheart fell asleep with Sandstorm's head resting on his chest and his head resting on top of hers. He drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Okay thanks guys. I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything since Saturday, but I was busy on Sunday and my whole week was hetic. I'll try to make it up tomorrow. Please review on what you think of the story so far it would make you day. **


	4. Tigerstar's Leader Ceremony

**I know it's about time I've made a new chapter for this story. I just got lazy, but I will make up for lost time.**

Tigerclaw felt someone nudging his shoulder. "Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw, get up. We have to go to the Moonstone. Remember." Tigerclaw heard Cinderpelt whisper.

"Uhh… I'm up. I'm up. And yes I remember. How could I forget? This is the day I've been waiting for." _Well, second. _Tigerclaw thought.

"Well. Let's get going then. We have to leave now if we want to get there on time."

"Okay." Tigerclaw said as he watched Cinderpelt limp away. He remembered the day that Cinderpelt got her limp. Bluestar was sick although he hadn't known that at the time. Tigerclaw had set up a trap for her by the Thunderpath. Little did he know that Fireheart's apprentice, Cinderpaw would be the one to take the beating.

Tigerclaw had heard that Fireheart went to get Bluestar herbs and told Cinderpaw to stay in camp, but Tigerclaw snickered at the thought that he almost got Fireheart as well. _If only Fireheart had been there instead of Cinderpaw…_

"Tigerclaw, are you coming?" Cinderpelt called to him, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Tigerclaw answered.

Cinderpelt and Tigerclaw finally reached the edge of the Thunderpath. Tigerclaw watched through narrow eyes as Cinderpelt crossed the Thunderpath. A monster zoomed by blocking his view for a second, but as soon as it passed by Tigerclaw made a break for it. He ran as fast as he could on the hot sticky liquid that was sticking to his pads.

He made it across just in time because another monster zoomed by. Cinderpelt and Tigerclaw continued their journey until they reached the Moonstone. When they were at the entrance Tigerclaw started to feel dizzy and lowered his head toward the ground. His head was aching and then as quickly as it had come the headache went away.

"Are you okay, Tigerclaw?" Cinderpelt asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just excited that's all."

"Fine. If you say so."

Tigerclaw followed Cinderpelt into the cave. It was small and dark, so dark that Tigerclaw couldn't even see his paws in front of him. The walls felt like they were closing in on him and his whiskers scraped against the wall, until the walls began to widen and then there was the entrance. Tigerclaw hurried into the cavern where the moonstone was.

It wasn't time for the ceremony yet so Cinderpelt and him waited. Finally, it was time! Moonlight shined into the cavern and illuminated the stone sitting in front of Tigerclaw.

"It's time, Tigerclaw." Cinderpelt said solemnly.

Tigerclaw and Cinderpelt both touched their noses to the Moonstone. Immediately Tigerclaw fell asleep. He woke up in what looked like Four Trees, yet not quite. Tigerclaw looked up and he saw the stars moving. They swirled all around Tigerlcaw and shifted their form until the stars looked like cats.

"Welcome, Tigerclaw. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" A voice that sounded like everybody and yet again it sounded like it was one voice asked.

"Yes." Tigerclaw replied without hesitation.

The first cat to approach him was a dark auburn cat, _Pinestar,_ he thought as he recognized his father. Then he remembered what his father did. His father left him, abandoned him just so he could become a kittypet and be pampered. He hated his father.

When his father approached Tigerclaw hissed at him. Pinestar took no notice of his son's hostility. He walked up to Tigerclaw until he was nose to nose with him.

"With this life I give you endurance." Pinestar said. "Use it well so you can give your Clan hope when they feel there is none." Pinestar touched his nose to Tigerclaw's.

Tigerclaw felt anguishing pain wash over him. He felt all the sadness and regret his father felt when he left him. Tigerclaw felt like he wasn't going to make it the pain was too much. When he thought that he was going to die the pain lifted. When Tigerclaw felt strong enough to stand up he saw that his father was already rejoining the ranks of Starclan.

The next cat to approach him was a black kit with green eyes. It took Tigerclaw a moment to figure out whom it was. It was his little sister, Nightkit. "Nightkit, is that really you?"

Nightkit and Tigerclaw's other sister, Mintkit, both died because they were weak. He wondered what life he would get from his sister. His sister said nothing, but there was a sad look in her eyes.

"With this life I give you strength. Use it to defend your Clan at all costs." Nightkit touched her nose to Tigerclaw's and searing pain entered his body. The pain wasn't as bad as the first so it didn't take long for Tigerclaw to stand up again.

The next cat was a mottled brown tom with amber eyes. Tigerclaw knew who it was immediately, it was Adderfang. Adderfang didn't hesitate to give Tigerclaw his next life. "With this life I give you decisiveness. Use it to make the right decisions for your Clan." Adderfang touched his nose to Tigerclaw's and again Tigerclaw felt searing pain as the new life entered his body.

Tigerclaw was out of breath and panting as the next cat walked up to him. This cat was mottled gray tom with fur that stuck out in all directions. TIgerclaw would know this crazy furball anywhere. "Goosefeather?" Tigerclaw asked. Goosefeather was the last cat that Tigerclaw would have suspected to give a life. Tigerclaw knew Goosefeather hated him, _So why's he giving me a life_? He thought.

"With this life I give you wisdom," he said. "Use it to make wise choices for your Clan." Goosefeather stood there for a second staring at him through narrowed eyes, and then he finally touched his nose to Tigerclaw's.

Tigerclaw fell to the ground in pain. His face twisted in agony he held in a scream of pain. By the time Tigerclaw got up his whole body was aching. Goosefeather was already gone by the time he looked up.

What surprised him even more was when a cat with an all too familiar tortoiseshell pelt and red tail approached him. "Redtail?" Tigerclaw said in confusion and malice.

Redtail just gave him a hard cold stare but said nothing. "With this life I give you nobility," Redtail practically hissed the words out. "Use it to show fairness and equality among your cats." Redtail pressed his nose to Tigerclaw's.

Tigerclaw by now was used to the pain so this time, although it still hurt, Tigerclaw stood tall. Redtail walked away with his tail held high.

A golden cat walked out of the ranks and approached Tigerclaw. "Lionheart." Tigerclaw said curtly.

"With this life I give you chastening. Use it to discipline your Clan and yourself."

"What do you mean?" Tigerclaw barely had time to get the words out before searing pain entered his body. He clenched his teeth, trying to ease the pain. The pain eventually faded and Tigerclaw could unclench his mouth.

Next, a familiar tortoiseshell she-cat came out the ranks. Tigerclaw knew who it was, Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf approached him without a moment's hesitation.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it to care for and sympathize with your Clan." Spottedleaf touched her nose to his and stepped back.

Tigerclaw was glad that this life wasn't as bad as the first six and the pain waned faster. Tigerclaw looked up to see a mottled black she-cat approach him and Tigerclaw's eyes softened as he saw his mother, Leopardfoot.

Leopardfoot looked at her son sadly, but quickly blinked and the look was gone. "With this life I give you love. Use it to protect your Clan with not only your strength, but your heart too." His mother touched her nose to her son.

Tigerclaw was surprised to feel pain so treacherously agonizing he had to wither on the ground to make it stop. By the time the pain had pasted he was panting and gasping for air. He looked up hoping his mother was still there, but she was gone and he could no longer see her. He found instead a very livid Bluestar standing over him.

"Get up you lousy piece of fox dung!" Bluestar hissed. "You don't deserve the life I'm about to give you, but since its tradition I'll follow through with it." Tigerclaw stood up meeting Bluestar's unwavering gaze. "With this life I give you the ability to follow what your heart tells you to and to follow the warrior code and all it stands for." Bluestar touched her nose to Tigerclaw's and a burst of pain throbbed through Tigerclaw.

Bluestar stood her ground and waited. Tigerclaw got up battered and weak so that he could barely stand. "I hail you by your new name, Tigerstar. Your old life is no more. You have received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants to you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Bluestar announced.

All around him Starclan cats began chanting his name even Bluestar though she did so grudgingly. "Tigerstar, Tigerstar."

He was enjoying the attention so much he didn't even notice when he woke up. Cinderpelt was already awake and was cleaning her paw. "How did the ceremony go?"

"Great." Was Tigerstar's curt reply.

**Sorry I haven't written anything on this story for a long time, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I won't ever leave you hanging that long again I promise, and if I do its probably because I'm busy.**


End file.
